In an image pickup device such as a digital camera, a backside illumination type solid-state image pickup device is known for suppressing an incident light vignetting due to a wiring layer and obtaining high charge conversion efficiency. Further, in the backside illumination type solid-state image pickup device, a floating diffusion layer connected to a signal charge reading circuit is formed on a substrate surface opposite to a light incident surface, and as a reading structure of the signal charge from the photoelectric conversion unit to the floating diffusion layer, for example, a method using a vertical transistor shown in Patent Document 1 is disclosed.